


An Old Friend

by weirdy_w0nd3r



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Also fluff though, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned at least - Freeform, Mild Angst, Plushies, Reconciliation, din is not alright okay, inspired by curious happenstance, more mild angst, reprive from too many emotions, v short little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdy_w0nd3r/pseuds/weirdy_w0nd3r
Summary: Din hasn't been okay on earth,,,,,
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the curious happenstance of pedro pascal and din djarin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040497) by [megasaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megasaurus/pseuds/megasaurus). 



The plush is, well it’s a poor replacement. The size is off and it’s soft all around, not to mention being inanimate and an entirely different shape. But its not the specifics that help he guesses. The small presence is nothing more than a reminder of what he was missing, but it’s keeping him sane. After the incident with his phone… not having his child there was far too much to bear. 

He wasn’t sure why Pedro had offered at first. The plush was clearly old, well worn and a little floppy. Likely from the man’s own childhood if he had to guess. "You can name it if you want," Pedro had offered, gently handing it over. He hadn't. At first it had just been a distraction, something to stop him from frantically clicking the pen, or tearing his nails down to the skin. But now? He had, rather embarrassingly, not gone without it for any length of time. 

It’s easy to carry around, just setting it next to him on the couch while he does something, off to the side in bed, or next to him when they sit and eat. Pedro must have noticed at this point but he hasn’t said anything so that much he’s grateful for. It must be the presence, having something small to act as… hes not entirely sure. But after having the child around for so long his best guess is that its a comfort. Sudden change is never good on a person and this? 

He hugs the plush closer to his chest in an effort to stop thinking. It’s always been better that way.


	2. maybe forgiveness isn't what we need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not comfortable here but things need righted. That's what little of the way he has left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im adding this here as a continuation of the plushie saga and in no affiliation to ch 21 gdi dont bring that bitch up

_ Five years.  _

The words echo in his mind. They’d been nothing at the time, not compared to everything else. But now that he’s had the proper time to think about it… 

Five whole years. 

The script, it hadn’t… not even the story… 

It couldn’t be their fault. 

Which meant it was his all over again. 

And he had hurt people for it. He was  _ hurting _ people for it. Something they had no say in something they couldn’t control. People who were as scared and confused and frustrated as he was were taking the brunt of his angers. All they’d ever done was try to help. 

No, he has to make this right, he has to fix it. At the very least that’s his responsibility. Part of him knows that it's far outside of his comfort zone but who is he if he doesn’t try. It's not the way. 

But glancing at the helmet in hand, he can't help but wonder if that means anything at all. 

Getting to see Jon in person is harder than he had hoped to orchestrate. Pedro is cautious and more than a little irritated. 

“You’ve done nothing but be blatantly rude to him. I don't think I want you talking to him, and I don't think he does either.” He’s practically scolded about it, but after some thorough talking down Pedro finally agrees. A few days later he’s sitting in the main room next to Jon, both with a cup in hand. 

Din isn’t sure who looks more nervous. He made himself forego the helmet in frustration, it would only hinder his attempt anyway. That's what he told himself at least, but he’s not sure he believes it. Pedro is off shopping for groceries, having put a lot of trust in Din not to make any rash decisions. He hadn’t been sure he deserved it either. 

It takes a while for him to muster the energy to speak. “I’m sorry. For everything I did before.” 

Jon jolts at the sound of his voice, looking up from his cup. He studies Din’s face for a moment, an act that makes him glaringly uncomfortable. 

“That’s, that’s alright. I realize you were upset and needed someone to blame, I was the most logical person for that,” he turns back to his drink, gently blowing away some steam before taking another sip. “Especially considering my role in this.” there’s a sadness that crosses his eyes, a certain disappointment. Din doesnt like that. 

In fact din is only more frustrated by it, and he’s not sure how to say so without telling the man more than his share of information. “But you shouldn't be, none of this is your fault and I realize that now,” Jon looks like he wants to interrupt but Din doesnt let him. He sets his glass down and carries on. “There was no way for me to know before, I was convinced you were why all these things had happened to me. The covert, the client, the imperials… the child… “ he has to take a deep breath to steel himself, “it only made sense that you were why.” 

Jon continues to watch him curiously, but says nothing. 

Din keeps talking. 

“Based on when things happened, it couldn't have been you. All of this was before the show had even been an idea of yours. I don't, I don't understand it all entirely and I don't think I ever will, but I know now that it wasn't your fault. I blamed you for it with no proof, and I'm sorry.” Din takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, a weight heaving from his chest. After a bout of silence he glances over at the man to gage his response. 

Jon looks far away, a furrowed brow on his face as he glances at the wall. He's thinking, but of what Din isn’t sure. It's another while of silence, they both sit and continue to drink, the only interruption being Edgar chipping at sounds outside that they can’t hear. 

  
  


“Thank you,” Jon finally says, setting his own cup down on the coffee table. “I've been so worried that I'd done something awful, so thank you for telling me that. And for apologizing.” 

Din visibly relaxes at that, and Jon can tell if his soft chuckle is any indication. The hearty sound a reminder of how Paz used to be, but he tries not to dwell on that. 

“I needed you to know. It won’t change what happened, but-”

“It needed to be made right, I understand,” Jon finishes for him. Din wants to ask how until he remembers that he's talking to an expert on not only his culture but his brain. It would be unnerving if it wasn't such a comfort. He pulls Dune, the plush, up into his lap to hold tightly. 

If Jon sees it he doesn't say anything, choosing instead to watch the cars drive by outside. 

Maybe it’s better this way. 


End file.
